


Of course he goes after her

by CaptmintlhahhW



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptmintlhahhW/pseuds/CaptmintlhahhW
Summary: Post episode 4. Of course he goes after her.





	Of course he goes after her

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I last wrote fanfic but episode four annoyed me so much I had to write something to fix it for my soul.

Three days from Winterfell is how long it takes for Arya to break and finally give up ignoring the lone rider tracking her and the Hound.

“For a blacksmith you really are shit at making fires.”

She can’t resist a small smirk at his jump as she appeared on the other side of the pitiful excuse of fire he was huddled around.

There is a hardness to his eyes that surprises her as Gendry briefly meets her gaze before turning back to the fire. He was snapping small branches and feeding it to the flame.

“I’m not planning on any sword making so I should survive,” replied Gendry. Again with an unexpected hardness to his tone.

“What are you doing?” She snapped.

“What does it look like I’m doing, trying to avoid freezing my cock off before sunrise,” he snapped back.

“I meant what are you doing following me,” she scolded. “Shouldn’t you be with Jon’s troops to defend your new queen?”

He quirked an eyebrow at her tone, eyes rising from the flames to meet hers in a firm steady gaze.

“No, I’m right where I need to be.”

“Freezing your cock off in the middle of nowhere?”

“Following you.”

She kept his gaze, trying to work out what the hell he was thinking, she had told him no, she wasn’t going to be a Lady of anything, was this some misguided forlorn attempt to change her mind.

“I already gave you my answer,” she told him, ice in her tone.

“And do you see me asking the same question?” He replied and swiftly got to his feet. “You don’t want to be the Lady of Storm’s End- fucksake I never wanted to be the Lord of anything. I want you, I want to be your family. But I know you, I know your bloodyminded Stark-ness means you don’t wait to let me sort it out differently. I told her I didn’t want to be a lord, handed back the title. And then by the time I went to find you, you’d left Winterfell.”

“So why have you just been following us these past three days, you could of caught up to us before now?”

“Because I was pissed off at you leaving without saying anything,” Gendry answered, the hard edge back in his tone. And then his eyes softened. “Arya I know you have a list to settle, and I am never going to stand in your way of that, but there’s got to be some sort of room in your life for me, please.”

Arya wondered if it was really that simple. It seemed many lifetimes since things in her life had been simple. She knew she loved Gendry, had loved him for years. He had been such a solid part of her mind, somewhere safe to escape to, to dream about, for years now.

And here he was, standing in front of her, choosing her over a title. Choosing her over everyone, everything else.

Arya decided yes it was that simple.


End file.
